Invasion
by TrustInYou
Summary: When a simple movie night was happening at Jade's house,everyone hears and sees something. When Jade goes out to see what happened, she finds a UFO, along with an alien. Is this creature hostile or friendly? How long do these seven friends have to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my new story for Victorious. No, I'm not giving up on "The Trip." I just got bored. I'll update that one soon. By the way, I got this idear whiling watching "Alien" for the first time. Please enjoy!**

**~TrustInYou**

_**Invasion**_

…**.**

** Movie Night**

** Chapter 1**

….

The buttery aroma of popcorn filled the large house that belonged to Jade West and her mother and sister. Luckily, her mom had taken her favorite daughter to Venice Beach for the weekend, so Jade got the house to herself.

As every sixteen year old would do, she took it upon herself to have a movie night with her closest friends. This consisted of Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Tori. Tori and Jade were starting to warm up to each other, finally.

"Hey Babe?" Beck called to Jade during the second movie of the night. "Do you have any more Coke?"

"Yeah" she said getting up and walking to the kitchen. As she poured her boyfriend a glass, she couldn't help but notice the lights in the sky. "Hey guys? Come here!"

""What's up?" Andre asked as he came up beside her. Everyone else followed behind them, all peering out the small kitchen window.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat squealed. "It's so pretty! "

"Let's go out on the patio and see what is!" Tori piped in. The group walked on to Jade's patio, bare feet and sweatpants sweeping the ground. They looked up and saw not one, not two, but three lights that formed a triangle.

"UFO! UFO!" Robbie went off panicking. Man, was he lucky Jade made him leave Rex at home.

"It's not a UFO."Beck said calmly.

"Then what is it?" Cat asked him.

"Well….. I don't know. But I'm sure it's not a freaking UF-"Beck was cut off by the sight of those three dots coming towards them.

"Quick! Run inside!" Cat cried. Everyone duck back in the house, closing the glass door behind them. Cat, Tori, and Robbie pounced under some blankets they had been sharing.

"Wusses." Jade mumbled under her breath. Her, Beck, and Andre stayed by the doors. Everyone jumped when a loud bang was heard in the front of Jade's beautiful house. She ran out the front door, to see a huge UFO broken in her front lawn. She stood frozen on the porch, until she saw something green, slimy, and gross crawl out of the UFO. It was a bit taller than Beck, and was way skinnier than Robbie. It had no hair, but a long, pointy finger pointing straight at her.

"Oh my God!" Jade screamed running inside. Not paying attention to were she was heading, Jade fell right in Beck's arms, exactly where she felt safest. Tori, Cat, and Robbie crept out from under the covers to look out the front window. The slimy alien was walking towards the house. No, not walking, _speed _walking. Almost running. They all screamed as Andre closed the door and locked it.

"We have to hide!" Tori yelled.

"Shush Vega! It'll hear you." Jade whispered. The door knob started moving rapidly. "Aw shit!"

"Jade! We should hide in the basement!" Beck quietly suggested.

Andre and Robbie grabbed all the bags of chips and bottles of the soda nearest to them, and ran down to the cellar. Cat grabbed some blankets as Jade did a quick run around the house to lock the doors. Then, everyone settled into the basement, with the door in there locked, and the light on.

….

**You like? Huh? Eh? Review please to let me know whether or not I shall continue. Thanks! You guys are all now my people! Feel honored!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My gosh! I love this story. This so much to type! Kay, enjoy this chapter!**

**New-Classic22 – I'd like to thank you for that fantastic idear! This chapter is dedicated to, wait for it…YOU!**

_**Chapter 2**_

…

"I don't like this!" Cat cried as more shattering glass was heard.

"Do you think that any of us want this to be happening?" Tori yelled. The alien's big feet were heard upstairs running around looking for something.

"What do you think it wants?" Andre asked.

"I don't know." Beck said.

"Maybe food?" Tori said.

"Or a friend?" Cat said innocently.

"Or broken glass?" Robbie sang. They looked at him with dismay. Jade got up and started to walk towards the cellar door.

"Oh-no. Where do you think you're going?" Beck asked her.

"I want this thing out of my house and now!" Jade yelled starting to open the door. Beck grabbed her wrist and tried pulling her away.

"Hell no! I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't Beck. I promise." Jade said. She walked out of the basement and looked around her living room. Nothing. She saw the broken glass and flipped sofa. Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie all stood in the doorway of the basement. As Jade went to turn around to call them over, she saw it.

It was taller than before, and it had long, sharp, pointy finger nails. There were six fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He was green, yes, and had black, squinty, cat-like eyes. Jade stood frozen, jaw dropped, staring at this hideous creature from God knows where.

The terrestrial stared back, and then slowly raised a hand in the air. He then clenched it into a fist, then released. Something fell from his hand. Jade couldn't figure out what these particles were. But as they dropped out of the alien's hand, she heard an explosion.

That was the end of Jade West's….

….

**Time on Earth for a while! Scared you! You thought Jade died! HA! Well she didn't. She won't. Or will she? Either way, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews? Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! The reviews were, ah….. morbid! Why do people want Jade die? You know what me sad though? I checked all the hits for this story, and realized it was added as favorites, but no one reviewed. What the hay bails! Well, next chapter! =D**

…

_**Chapter 3**_

That was the end of Jade West's time on Earth for awhile.

Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed a silver/gray screen hang on the wall. The wall of what? A space craft, no doubt. The screen was black. Jade was lying on her back, on a hard, huge tray-like thing. It was slanted, so if she really wanted to, Jade could wiggle her feet down to touch the floor.

An extremely tight belt was tied around her stomach, wrists, and ankles in order to keep her still. She looked out a tiny window and saw black. With stars.

_Where the hell am I?_ she thought.

Then, the alien walked through a passage way. He stared at her, then walked over too her.

"Grah der truff wrapth et nlerk?", it said to her.

"What?" Jade asked, starting to get scared.

The alien repeated himself into a microphone attached to the screen. The words appeared on the screen.

"Who is your leader and what do they know about us?" came up.

"I have no leader. I am my leader. My _own_ leader." Jade said in a cocky tone. It then accrued to her that saying that she was a leader was not the right thing to say. He then stabbed a needle into her leg. It was full of _deir ox drea ninghe. _In other words, A shot that puts pain in your veins.

Jade screamed a loud, high-pitched scream before blacking out again.

~_Back on Earth._

"Holly crap. Jade just got abducted." Andre said.

"Thanks, Dre. Because we didn't know that my girlfriend just got taken away by some _alien_ that could be hostile and kill her!" Beck yelled in agony.

"It could be worse." Robbie said.

"How Robbie? How could it be worse that one of my friends, all of our friend, just got abducted?" Tori screamed.

"I miss her." Cat said sadly.

"I've got it!" Tori shouted.

"What?" Beck asked.

"I know how to find Jade!"

"Care to elaborate?" Andre asked.

"We call Sinjin."

~_And back to the alien's ward…._

"You are the leader? The one that had all of those people drill for gas, which then contaminated Mars from all the toxins that came in the air? I must kill you!" read the screen.

"No! I, ow, swear I didn't. I just meant that no one, ugh, controls me!" Jade yelled.

"What do you know about the drillers? Who started this garbage?"

"I, I don't know." Jade said, tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Okay then…." it said, striding toward her again. He pulled out a whip-like item, which glowed blued, like in Star Wars. He lashed it across her leg, then her right arm. Jade let out another yelp.

"Tell me what you know!" read the monitor.

"I j-just said th-that I d-don't know anything!" she cried.

~_Earth_

Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat were at Sinjin's house. They explained the situation, and Sinjin came up with on of the greatest idears in history.

"I can tap into NASA's space system and detect all metals or steels in space, set something up on the TV over there," Sinjin motioned to the 60 inch flat screen in the corner on the wall," and then, if I tap a few more wires and try really hard, we can see her!"

They all got to work on that project, from 12:30 at night to 10:00 in the morning. They all passed out around 6. When they woke up, Tori found her head on Beck's chest, and his arm tucked over her.

Tori tried her best to untangle herself from Beck. There was no way in hell that she would cheat on her best friend's boyfriend, especially while Jade's life was at risk.

"Jade?" Beck asked as Tori moved.

_Good. He thinks I'm Jade. I guess that means he's not cheating…._

"Uh, no. It's Tor."

Beck jumped up. "Oh shit, Tori! I'm sorry! I'm just so used to sleeping with Jade's head there and my ar-"

"It's fine!" Tori said quickly. "Just forget it."

"Okay."

"Yo Sinjin? We got this thing working?" Andre asked Sinjin.

"Yep!" Sinjin turned on the TV, pushed some buttons, and screwed with some wires. And soon enough, they saw Jade. She had tears dripping from her eyes. She was repeatedly saying "I don't know! Please, stop! Sorry!"

"Oh my God" Beck gasped. Tori and Cat started crying.

"We have to go up there and get her." Beck declared.

…

**Well, huh? You like? You loved? Review and let me know! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…**.**

_**~Earth**_

After reporting Jade's abduction to Tori's police officer dad, talking with some astronauts, getting some very painful shots, paying $5,000 dollars found in Beck and Tori's bank accounts, and getting a space crew, Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat had plans to go to space….

Next month.

Due to many space experiments, and that it was not legal, the group could not go to space; only watch Jade from the little camera Sinjin made. They all sat in front of that camera for hours a day. Thank goodness they were on Spring Break. Missing Jade would be something that's hard to do, you would think. Well It's not. For Beck, it was the easiest thing to do. There's no one on Earth that he loves anymore.

All they could do was watch as Jade was interrogated by an alien. She was feed through an IV, but the liquid food in it was no where near nitrous. She was asked the same questions everyday, and when she didn't give the "correct" answers.

_**~Space. (Mars to be exact)**_

_**Jade's POV**_

I hate this. I need to find a way out. I've been strapped to this stupid chair/tray thing for days! I wonder what the others are doing. Have my friends forgotten about me? Did they move on? Did Beck? I miss them. Especially him. This alien thinks I know something. I know nothing. He said something about gas drilling? I don't know. My head hurts too much. My legs bleed so much, I wonder how I'm still alive.

I feel like someone's watching me. It's kind of like after your first kiss; you go home for the weekend, and you feel like you must act and look perfect, because you feel his eyes.

Beck's I could always feel. When he picked me up at night to go to the movies, I could feel him glance at me in his car. I liked that. The feeling is back, and so is the alien.

The monitor read, "What do you know, Earthling? Tell me." What do you know? Here was the whip again. Glowing blue, the whip strung back getting ready to hit my arms.

"I-I already told you", I said shivering," I don't freakin' know!"

And there it was. The whip slashed through the long sleeves of my black shirt. Blood poured out. Dang, it hurt so badly. It was almost as if someone slashed your arm with the sharpest object on earth, and then put nail polish remover all over it. Only thirteen times worse. I grunted in pain as the whip bounced off my arm and on to the floor. When will someone come save?

_Beck,_ I thought_, I need you now more then ever. Please, come save me._

…_._

**Short chapter, I know. I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. Could I maybe get 10+ by Thursday or sooner? I'll update by then. Thanks, TrustInYou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay, I know this is late, but it was depending on reviews. Well, here we go…. Oh! BTW, I obviously don't own Victorious. If I did, it wouldn't be on Nick.**

_**Invasion **_

_**Chapter 5**_

~Earth~

"Oh hey! My Uncle and Uncle have this friend who's an astronaut!" Cat said.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he could help us?" Tori asked, standing up from her dinning room table where they met up.

"Actually, he's a she."

"Whatever, Lil' Red. Does your Uncles know here well enough to ask a favor?" questioned Andre.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"To get Jade back." Tori said, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh. Yeah, maybe." Cat started giggling.

"Where did you say they live, again?" Robbie asked.

"Oh….I can't remember."

"Great! That helps so much, Cat!" Tori scolded.

Cat started to cry and shake her head.

"Nice going, Tori" Andre comment. Beck stayed silent, stunned at the thought of his girlfriend being abducted…..by aliens!

"Cat, stop crying. We'll ask your mom if she knows where they live, okay?" Robbie said, trying to comfort her.

"Okay!" Cat said cheerfully.

"Okay, then lets go!" Andre yelled, walking out of the house, followed by the others.

…**..**

**Okay, this wasn't supposed to be so short, but I can't remember where Cat's uncles live. Next chapter will be the ride to the uncles' house. Does anyone know where it is? Thanks,**

**TrustInYou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay….most of the reviews said San Francisco was it, so that's what I'm sticking with.**

**Chapter 6**

…

After buying plane tickets, (used with college savings), getting to the airport, and finding themselves at Cat's uncle and uncle's door, the gang was ready to find Jade.

"Hi Uncle Adam! Hi Uncle Mark!" Cat yelled excitedly.

"Hi Cat!" Mark said, pulling his niece into a hug. "What brings you here?"

"And who are your friends?" Adam added.

"This is Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Jade!"

"There's only four, honey." Mark said, concerned.

"Oh yeah! Jade is Beck's girlfriend and she got abducted by aliens!" Cat explained.

Her uncles turned to the rest, and they solemnly nodded their heads.

"It's true. We were all chillin' at her house two nights ago when it happened." Andre elaborated.

"And you came here because…." Adam, the more unfriendly uncle, asked.

"Your neighbor is an astronaut, right?" Cat asked him.

"Yeah. Abhijeet Depiesse. You think he can help?" Mark asked.

"What do you think? We weren't sure." Beck said.

"I'll call him up. Do you guys want any coffee, blue tea, anything?"

"Jade loved coffee." Beck mumbled.

"And still does, Beck. Jade is strong. She is still alive. You saw. Remember? You saw her." Tori encouraged.

Adam and Mark went to make the coffee and call Abhijeet. Within twenty minutes, he came to the door.

"Abhijeet, these kids have lost a friend to the skies above." Mark said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm not a pastor."

"No! I mean, this man's girlfriend has been abducted. By aliens." Mark explained, motioning to Beck.

"Then we must go find her."

**Filler. Sorry. Reviews? When I ud…they will be on space. 0-0**


End file.
